Sweet as M&Ms
by 1a2b36
Summary: eventual IkexMarth. Mariko a famous singer/model has a secret up her sleeve and when it's discovered hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Mariko arranged her desk as she got ready for a new day, contracts on the left, CDs in drawer one, lyrics in drawer two, desk calendar at the top right corner, she ripped off a date to show _December 15. _"Nine more days till Christmas" she thought.

While she was putting the pens and pencils into her case someone burst into the room. "Roy! You should at least knock before you come in!" she picked up the scattered writing utensils and put them in the case.

Roy was her manager he had uneven scarlet hair and used a head band to keep it out of his eyes, and the son of the boss of the whole corporation of singer/models, called _Day Star_. Mariko was their most popular girl. Roy sheepishly said sorry and launched into his new idea, "I was thinking, well dad was too, but still, we were thinking that you should have a partner you know?"

Mariko spit out the soda she was drinking. "A PARTNER!?"

"Sure, I mean it would do good for you, and it would be a good change, besides it would be a great start with your new series, the one we discussed with about three days ago. Dad was thinking about naming it _Flower Power._

"WHAT???"

"Well, he said that if you agree to the partner thing he'd change the name."

Mariko thought about it, having a partner would be nice, but then again it may mean her secret being discovered. But she was never never never going to use a dumb name like _Flower Power_.

"Okay… but I do not like it."

"Great, meet me in room 162 at 2:00 PM so we can talk okay?"

"Sure…"

_Later_

Mariko walked into the conference room and sat in a chair. Roy and his dad were already there, along with a couple of other agents.

"Okay, so you agree that you will get a partner and we'd change the name, correct?" asked Roy.

"Ya."

"Okay, so dad, what's your idea for a name?

"Hmmmm… how about _Sweet as M&Ms_?"

Mariko dead panned, "that was the best name you could think of?!"

"It was either that or _Pretty Girl_."

The boss was good at a whole lot of things, but making-up names weren't one of them.

"I'll take choice A."

"Good, now about your partner, I think you should have a competition, its good publicity. You, and two other people will judge, but your thought will count the most, agreed?"

Mariko thought about it, why not? Then she'd get a choice on a partner.

~X~

Ike looked at his watch, if he didn't get moving he would be late for school. He was a sophomore in Smash High, and had managed a reputation as a smart, athletic, kind person who was always on time; he wasn't going to drop it. He got into the family car and drove to school, making plans for what he should do afterschool.

When he got there his friend, Link, was already waiting for him, and with a rolled up sheet of paper in hand. As Ike got out of his car Link sprinted to him, unrolled the poster, and shoved it into Ike's face.

"Check this out!" shouted Link so loud that everyone in the parking lot could hear him, not that anyone cared. Link was known for being excited about the most trivial things, like that time when they got a new cafeteria lady. He did have a point though, the old food tasted like moldy socks, mostly because they were, but most kids brought their lunches anyways.

Ike quickly read it:

_Would you like to sing with pop star Mariko? Then this is your chance! There will be a sing-off held at the Jasper Stadium on the day after Christmas starting at 3:00 to become her partner! Fill out a form and turn it in at the sing-off! See you there!_

"Do you have a form?"

"Of course I do! What did you expect? Here!"

Link thrust a 3 page packet into Ike's hands.

Ike looked at link and asked, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, I thought you'd enter, cuz y'know, I can't sing to save my life and your part of the top choir, besides you can get instantly famous and get to meet her! If I could sing I would enter but…"

Link definitely had a point there, back in 6th grade when all students were forced to join a music group link tried out for choir, the ditch option for people who wanted to quit the next year, and when he sang the first few notes of _Sweet Papaya_ the Choir director ran out of the room screaming an E flat three octaves above the staff trying to drown out the 'devil's voice'. Ike on the other hand was immediately put in with the 8th grade choir kids where he was picked on for having a 'mellifluous voice' as the teacher described it. All in all, Ike had a great voice, and link couldn't sing at all with out breaking any glass objects near him.

"Why should I enter?"

"As a friend, please?" link was a humongous fan of her.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

This went on for the rest of the day until Ike finally gave in, "alright, if you shut up!"

"YES!" shouted Link.

~X~

_The day of the contest_

Mariko was on her computer at home. It wasn't a big super costly flat-screen that the author of this story could never hope to buy, nor does the author care because her computer is working fine and doesn't lag as much as her Runescape obsessed friend's that randomly shuts down for no reason. She was on , playing Bubble Tanks 2. Yellows, blues, and reds zipped across the screen as she beat the boss bubble for the tenth time, counting. It was a quite interesting game, better than the first one since there were more types of bubble crafts than the first one, not to mention more types of enemies and an okay soundtrack. As she started a new game she happened to glance at her watch. Thirty minutes, just enough time for her to bike to the stadium, she didn't know how to drive, which was fine by her since it never got very cold, in fact it was the middle of winter and the temperature was still in the low sixties. She shut her computer down and ran out of the door, hopped on her blue racing bike which if you paid attention, was meant for boys, and rode down the street.

The streets were mostly empty since it was the middle of winter break and most of the families here either were work-o-holics, believed that family time was super important so they drowned their family in an endless barrage of Monopoly and children's card games, went to a different state to visit their Uncle Bob who was a alcoholic and smoked twenty packs a day, or stayed at home having a microwave cup ramen and Brood War tournament.

She locked her bike into the bike stand even though it was most likely unnecessary. Se ran into the side building of the stadium and punched in her code and ran in. there she met Roy. "Here, change with these." He thrust into her hands a bundle of clothes and sent her off to the bathroom, "when your done go to the judges area."

~X~

Ike slowly drove to the stadium in his car with link riding shot gun giving him enormous amounts of annoying pep talk. Ike may have looked calm on the outside but inside he was just as nervous and excited as link. As he pulled up into the parking lot of the stadium, already filled with cars that looked like they'd could've cost as much as his house. He could only find a small space in between a jeep and a convertible. He was better at driving than most other people so he managed to find a good space in between them. He walked in the direction of the stadium and noticed a blue bike chained to the bike racks. Who would've ridden here on a bike?

Inside music was blasting out from the speakers of the stadium, not that anybody could hear it; everyone was too excited about the competition. There was a blond haired lady in front of a huge desk littered with pens, paper, and an assortment of other stuff. There was a sign on the desk that sad: SIGN UP

Link smiled at Ike and said, "break a leg! I'll be in the audience watching you!" and left.

Ike walked to the line of people waiting to sign up. The line stretched on and on. When Ike got to the back he thought "They could've made more than one sign up area." But waited patiently. After what seemed like a millennium he finally got to the lady. She squawked, "Sorry! Only 200 contestants allowed. Now get outa ma face moron!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back and ready to annoy some more people. I won't be updating any of my stories much these days though, sorry. You see, I have a good excuse though, I need to get 95 or above in all of my grades of else I won't be able to go to the A-Kon.

~X~

Ike was shocked, then angry because he waited so long in the line, but he was always a gentleman so he nodded and left. He silently cursed and wandered around looking for a secluded room because he needed a place to cool down. There was a side building and it was open, so he went in thinking that this maybe the bathroom area since there wasn't one in the stadium. When he went in there was a line of doors and one had a plaque that said 'bathroom' on it so he opened the door.

~X~

Mariko was absentmindedly changing, she was having trouble with her belt and when she finally pulled off her undergarments there was a click and the door opened.

~X~

Mariko and Ike stared at each other for a few seconds and two things happened. Ike shouted, "you're a bo-" and Mariko in one swift movement, pulled him inside, closed the door with her, well now his, foot, and put both his hands on Ike's mouth and sharply whispered, "Shhhhh, everyone will hear you."

When Ike finally sorted everything out he whispered, "what's the meaning of this?!"

Mariko looked at his watch, "long story meet me at the park behind Mathews Elementary afterwards and bring no one! Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to participate, but no one told me there was a contestant limit."

"There isn't!"

"Then why did the lady at the desk tell me there was?"

"Hmmmm… quick! Tell me what she looked like!"

"Well, skinny with brown-blond hair and a weird circlet, and also an F-cup."

"God no, wait at the door."

Ike complied and 10 minutes later Mariko joined him, his makeup was a little messy and clothes were a bit too carelessly thrown on but you couldn't tell too well from afar.

"Come on." Shouted Mariko while he began to run towards the door at top speed. Ike didn't think Mariko was that fast, especially on high heels, but easily caught up to him anyways, being captain of the sword fighting club.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime the offender was still there, and rejecting people as fast as they came. When Mariko arrived she looked surprised and peeved. Mariko grabbed a nearby bullhorn and shouted, "contestants, there is no limit! Please go back and I will be happy to enter you in a few minutes!"

There was a loud mumble, mostly ecstasy for being so close to Mariko.

For a supposed girl Mariko was tough so she dragged the imposter to some conveniently desolated corner, "Zelda! I should've known, always trying to steal my spotlight, what have you done to Pit?!"

"What? The angel boy? Nothing you need to know." Replied Zelda in a valley girl accent.

Mariko had a good mind to hit her but refrained only because he was in public. "Tell me now or I'll expose you!"

Now it was Zelda's time to become uncomfortable, "ok, ok. I locked him in the 2nd closet of the side building.

Mariko immediately ran even faster than she did before towards the side building with Ike tagging along. He didn't know who 'Pit' was or the other girl was, just that Mariko seemed to be extremely worried. When they reached the closet she unlocked and flung it open. Pit fell out and also a few boxes plus a broom. "Are you okay?" asked Mariko in an insanely worried voice.

"yes, but I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"For accidentally letting her do that."

"As long as you're okay it doesn't matter, are your wings hurt?"

"That doesn't matter, I-"

"They're hurt aren't they? I'm so sorry." He got down and hugged pit.

Ike was a bit uncomfortable there but didn't say anything, pit noticed him and asked Mariko "who's he?"

"Explain later, c'mon let's go." And they ran/flew to the stadium.

~X~

(After the contest)

Mariko walked from the judges booth and spoke into a personal microphone, "hello everyone! Thank you all for coming, we have decided that the winner will be… IKE! Please come upstage Ike."

You could hear Link's screams a mile away.

Ike was bewildered, him? He was sure that there were many people better than him, a million times better! He walked onstage and Mariko smiled and said "Congrats! Our first album will be released soon, in the meantime you may go!" she walked offstage with Ike behind her and as Ike was leaving she said into his ear "park".

After shaking off Link who clung onto him and was ecstatic, he finally drove to the park.

~X~

I'm so happy I finished this. I got the next chapter all panned out and it will be mostly a flashback, but an interesting flashback of Mariko's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this one was fun and easy.

~X~

Mariko was already there, he were sitting on the swing opposite from the tire swing, "take a seat"

Ike sat down and patiently listened.

"My name, as you probably have already guessed, isn't Mariko. It's actually Marth, Marth Lowell to be exact." (Gasp! So unexpected!)

"Lowell… isn't it the name of that company Lowell Co. and the name of the hotel Lowell Suites that are ruled by one woman?"

"Yes, in fact that lady is my mother."

To say the least Ike was shocked, who knew? It took him a few minutes to absorb all this information.

Mariko, or now Marth, spoke again, "I think I'll have to start from the beginning. Nobody but a few people knows the secret about my mother. I hate calling her my mother so I will call her Aryan. Aryan was pregnant 16 years ago. This many people knew but they all thought it was rape, like she told all of the reporters. That was a complete lie. She was disguising herself and sneaking out nightly to go to a club, and at the club she had sex. She was lucky for a long time, but her luck later fell and she was pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know so she secretly had the baby in some random place. Her mother, Marin, didn't let her kill the baby and had her raise it until it was 9, then she died because of sudden illness. Aryan was forced to raise it herself which she hated because now she couldn't be as free as she was before. No one knew about the child's existence still, and she wanted it that way. The child lived an unhappy miserable life being confined and never allowed to fully extend and communicate with others, or play with others. But when the child was 11 it experienced its first bit of happiness, ecstasy, whatever. By then Aryan was tired of it always taking up her time, even though it was barely anything a day, and before that the child had always been homeschooled, so she sent it to its first time at public school, 6th grade. The child excelled, but nothing ever satisfied Aryan. She still felt deep deep hatred for it and strived to make its life miserable."

_Flashback but Marth's still telling the story_

_Marth came home from school, being careful to not be noticed or seen. He adjusted his wig again and walked to the staircase. He walked up the stairs with a heavy backpack and instrument case but was incredibly light-hearted. He had made his first friend that day. As he opened the door to the penthouse of an expensive condo someone slapped him across the face. He was pushed back by the force and skidded across the ground. This wasn't new to him, but it hurt all the same. He struggled to get on his feet when a woman came out and kicked him. He cried out in pain. "You despicable child, you disgusting idiot, you undeserving low-life!" spit rained down on him as he clutched his side and whimpered. She advanced on him and stepped on his hand. Marth yelped and the woman screamed, "You should've never been born, you should feel my pain too for having to care for a pig brain like you!" Marth felt tears well up in his eyes and try as he might he couldn't stop them flow down his cheeks. "Cry you baby, cry! It'll never help you!" This continued on until the woman was satisfied and turned away. By then Marth was battered and bruised. He waited for 30 minutes and slowly went in and locked himself in his room where he cried until midnight. And then he did his homework. He woke up early the next day slipped out, and into the basement to practice his instrument. _

Ike listened, horrified and awed. Marth paused for a moment and then continued, "The child one day was found by a talent scout. The child was singing in the middle of the plaza. The scout asked him to join the company and the child agreed, but said nothing about his family."

_Marth double check to see if he had everything, birth certificate, passport, spare clothes, and money. Yes. It was now time. He picked up the backpack and quietly slipped out of the condo, _**forever**_. He slept in a clearing in the woods and in the walked to Day Star. The day was busy with auditions and such, but at the end he was finally done, and ready to begin a new life. Right before he signed the contract he proposed a deal. He would be in, only if he was a girl, because he was still afraid of being found out by his mother. The boss had known about his past life and agreed to it._

_Soon began a completely different life, one that he liked. His debut was at the top of the charts, he was featured on many different magazines, and it was great compared to his last life._

"I just wish I could've been normal, had a loving family..." suddenly Marth fell out of the swing.

~X~

CLIFF HANGER, MWAH HAHAHAHA!!! Also I'm not that sadistic, I just needed a past that was angsty and. I really enjoy writing this story, more than most of my other ones. It's quite fun actually.


End file.
